


Tense

by rosenkrone



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 21:59:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19326904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosenkrone/pseuds/rosenkrone
Summary: Gently brushing Korwa’s hair aside, Ilsa clears her throat, voice growing softer.  “Let me help you with this.”





	Tense

**Author's Note:**

> I have. So many. Ideas. For them.

Korwa reaches for the tea cup that is set before her, wincing a bit when her body protests the simple movement.  Her arm feels slightly stiff and she shifts, trying to find a way to ease the sudden twinge of pain. Rolling her shoulder only does so much to ease the ache and Korwa becomes all too aware of the line tension that is running through her upper back.

Frowning, she tries to think of what might have caused it.  Work has slowed a bit so she certainly hasn’t been caught up in her sketches like she normally is.  And there are no projects that are currently being worked on. None of the usual things could be the culprit.  Slowly stretching her arm out, Korwa wrinkles her nose as the ache grows worse. 

Ilsa glances up, catching her eye.  Her ears twitch as she notices Korwa’s fidgeting and an amused smile appears on her face.  It’s almost as if she can read the thoughts that are running through Korwa’s mind as she speaks.  “How many times has it been now, that I’ve found you fast asleep, slumped over your desk?”

Korwa lets her arm fall to the side, humming thoughtfully.  “I don’t remember falling asleep, but I do recall waking up.”  A mischievous smile appears and Korwa continues, “I quite enjoy those moments.”

“I’m sure you do.”  Ilsa manages to keep her composure but Korwa can see the subtle shade of red that begins to color her cheeks.  With a shake of her head, Ilsa steps closer, moving until she is standing behind Korwa. Gently brushing Korwa’s hair aside, Ilsa clears her throat, voice growing softer.  “Let me help you with this.”

The light touch against Korwa’s shoulders makes her jolt in surprise.  “Ah, you don’t-” The protest dies on her lips as Ilsa’s fingers press directly against a particularly tender spot.  Korwa’s eyes widen and her hand unconsciously curls into a fist. Though she knows that it will help, the sudden pressure makes her wince.  

Ilsa softly kneads around the knot of tension between Korwa’s shoulders, her fingers carefully working through each section.  Her movements are sure and steady as she turns her focus to the very center of the ache. Korwa bites her lip, inhaling sharply and trying to keep from tensing up even more when Ilsa begins to use a little more pressure.

Slowly, the ache begins to dull and Korwa can feel the tension beginning to ease.  There are still a few sensitive spots but the worst of it seems to be disappearing thanks to Ilsa’s thorough attention.  She smiles, laughing softly and thinking about the other talents those hands hold.

Korwa begins to relax, practically melting when Ilsa continues with the massage.  The gentle pressure turns into long, fluid strokes as Ilsa uses the heel of her hand to move just a little lower, focusing on the upper back.  Korwa sighs as the touch turns lighter, Ilsa’s fingers carefully tracing the edges of her spine.

With a twist of her wrists, Ilsa moves her hands over Korwa’s shoulder blades with gentle strokes.  She pulls back slightly kneading with her knuckles once she reaches Korwa’s upper arms. Using a soft, circular motion, Ilsa presses against smooth skin and attempts to loosen the stiff muscles that still linger.  Once she is satisfied, Ilsa’s touch trails up until she can run her fingers over the line of Korwa’s neck to settle just beneath the base of her skull. 

Using her fingertips, Ilsa rubs along the back of Korwa’s head, carefully moving higher and higher until she reaches the edges of Korwa’s ears.  The ticklish touch sends a shiver down Korwa’s spine and she bites back the moan that threatens to escape. 

Korwa manage to keep her composure, teeth pressing into her bottom lip as Ilsa lightly caresses the base of Ilsa’s ears.  Blunt nails scratch against her scalp and Korwa draws in a ragged gasp at the sudden roughness. Somehow, she manages to keep herself collected, though it is not an easy task.

But Ilsa is persistent, seemingly doing her best to draw out various noises however possible.  She uses her thumb and index finger to lightly massage the entire length of Korwa’s ears, paying special attention to the overly sensitive tips.  The delicate touch is too much and a low moan finally spilling from her mouth. 

Lashes fluttering shut, Korwa nearly whimpers as the sensations begin to overwhelm her.  A shudder runs through her body as Ilsa’s fingers gently take her apart inch by inch. Korwa allows herself to get lost in the intoxicating touch.  She cannot even begin to recall the last time she has felt so relaxed.

Ilsa’s hands still and Korwa lets out a sigh, already missing the gentle ministrations.  Before Korwa can dwell on it for too long, fingers idly stroke through her hair and Ilsa is leaning close to press a soft kiss to the crown of her head.

“Better?”

Leaning back, Korwa rests against Ilsa and lets out a content hum.  She is loathe to move, feeling practically boneless after the thorough massage.  Clumsily reaching up, Korwa presses her hand to Ilsa’s cheek, holding her in place as she nuzzles beneath Ilsa’s chin.  “Much.”

“Think you can manage to stand?”  Ilsa laughs, the rough sound washing over Korwa and making her smile.

“I don’t know, my knees are feeling a little weak.”

Ilsa shakes her head, but it does little to hide the fond expression on her face as she moves to lift Korwa into her arms.  “I think I might be able to help with that too.”

Winding her arms around Ilsa’s neck, Korwa brushes a lazy kiss to the corner of her lips.  “I’ll be sure to repay the favor later. Once I have more energy.” Korwa keeps her voice low as she responds, delighting in the way Ilsa’s breath catches and understanding dawning in her eyes.  


End file.
